fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Sex
Sex is an action between two people that is usually taken either for fun/release, in order to have children - or both. Fable In Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary, once you have married, you could have sex with your partner. The screen would fade to black and you would hear generic grunting and moaning sounds. Afterwards, you would end up standing where you were beforehand, and your spouse would say something about you. Sex with prostitutes in the Darkwood Bordello is also possible for a fee, unless you own the bordello, where it then becomes free. If you decide to give the Bordello rights to Madame Minzche and the other women then the Bordello becomes a Refuge for Women home and you can no longer have sex with the prostitutes. Unlike in Fable II and Fable III, there is no option to have protected or unprotected sex, and the game does not implement an STD system. You also cannot have children. Fable II In Fable II you can now choose to have protected (with the use of a condom) or unprotected sex. You can have sex if either your spouse 'suggests' it or if you have the 'Come Back to My Place' expression, learned by reading the book Come Hither, Dear. In a heterosexual marriage, if you have unprotected sex with your spouse, the female, whether it be the NPC or the player's character, may become pregnant. The screen will still fade to black as in Fable. Non-marital sex, extramarital sex and polygamy is possible in Fable II, as sex can happen with people you are not married to, with the risk of STDs if a condom isn't used along with some Corruption points. Your spouse may also give you an STD. Fable II also allows the player to participate in orgies by using the 'Come Back to My Place' expression on more than one villager. There is an achievement associated to this action (The Swinger). With the release of the See the Future DLC, another achievement for sex becomes available. Having sex, or watching another player having sex, 25 times grants the player "The Paramour" achievement. Fable III Just as with Fable II, in Fable III you can still have sex with people you are not married to and can contract STDs, which includes random NPCs that have fallen in love with you (In order to have sex with them, they must have the flirty or promiscuous trait) and prostitutes. If you have unprotected sex with your spouse, it is also possible to have children with them. There's even a chance to turn an orphanage into a brothel near the end of the game. Sex with your co-op partner is also possible, along with contracting STDs from them. The sex scene itself consists of a black screen with much giggling, creaking bed springs, silly comments, and even sillier music. Some Legendary Weapons require the player to have sex under set rules in order to unlock their augments. Category:Gameplay